The present disclosure relates generally to downhole capacitive coupling systems, and methods and apparatuses to provide an electrical connection between two downhole strings.
A wellbore is may be drilled proximate to a subterranean deposit of hydrocarbon resources to facilitate exploration and production of hydrocarbon resources. Casing sections are often coupled together to extend an overall length of a casing (e.g., a production casing, an intermediate casing, or a surface casing) that is deployed in the wellbore to insulate downhole tools and strings deployed in the casing as well as hydrocarbon resources flowing through the casing from the surrounding formation, to prevent cave-ins, and to prevent contamination of the surrounding formation.
Casing sections typically have a hollow interior or passage through which one or more retrievable strings may be deployed to facilitate production of hydrocarbon resources. These retrievable strings may include one or more electrical conduits operable to provide electrical currents to a downhole location and to power downhole loads, such as sensors and tools that are coupled to the retrievable strings. Sensors and tools may also be coupled to casings to provide measurements of the surrounding formation. However, it may be difficult or infeasible to deploy electrical conduits along the casings to provide power to sensors and tools that are deployed along the casings.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.